1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns electronically published media. More specifically, the present invention concerns collaboration and real-time time discussion in the context of electronically published media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic books (e-books) and other electronically delivered forms of media are quickly replacing traditional ‘print based’ media such as magazines and newspapers. While the content previously offered in print based form is still available (e.g., books, news articles, and magazine stories), new possibilities for interacting with the electronic media and users of that media are being made available by virtue of the dynamic nature of the media and the networked communication capabilities that electronic media delivery tools such as smart phones, tablets and web-based Internet connectivity have to offer.